


Love as sweet as chocolate

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the prompt: this really cute guy rented the apartment over the bakery i work at and i keep trying to find excuses to be outside when he comes home. klaine au written for a klaine friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love as sweet as chocolate

Ever since Kurt was a little boy, he knew baking meant something special to him.

At first it was his mother’s smile on sunny days as she helped him measure flour and sugar and sprinkle chocolate flakes over the tops of freshly baked muffins that his father kept eyeing every time he passed by the kitchen.

Then it was the steady motion of rolling the dough that helped him take his mind off of the painfully empty space in his heart and their home where his mom was no longer present. He focused on the task at hand, everything so very familiar to him, gritted his teeth and carried on. Baked another batch. Let himself forget.

High school went in a flare of new recipes he decided to try out late at night when he had no friends to talk to and then easy conversations when the few friends he made and cherished beyond belief helped him butter the form or chop red pepper to add to the chocolate cupcakes they promised to bake for the sale their glee club was supposed to host. They rarely let him step out and shine, singing his heart out for all he was worth, but it was still somehow okay because no one could bake vanilla crisp cookies the way he did.

But after the crazy haze of graduation, new possibilities and _freedom_ died down, Kurt stopped himself to wonder what he wanted to do next.

He already knew the big lights of Broadway were not meant to shine upon him. He didn’t like to elbow his way into thing, the way Rachel did and while he knew there was no one like him, constantly fighting for a spot in the spotlight was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. There was always fashion and designing and all the things that were close to Kurt’s heart but he decided to put them carefully into a box and mark ‘for later’. As much as he loved the touch of various materials under his fingertips and the swoosh of excitement going through his body when he saw something previously only existing in his imagination come to life, there was something he loved even more. And when he told his dad he wanted to open his own little bakery in New York, Burt wasn’t really surprised. He smiled and hugged his kid close before he let him fly into the big, wild world where he knew his son would finally spread his wings.

***

It certainly isn’t Kurt’s first day at work but the moment he slides the key and opens the door to the bakery, _his bakery_ , he feels happiness blossoming like a flower in his heart. He takes in the familiar by now walls that he painted himself, the small but very cute tables and metal chairs he bought on sale from a closing café uptown and finally takes a look at the sign above the door: _Porcelain Pastries._

Kurt comes to the bakery every day, except on Mondays and Wednesdays, at 5am to prepare his freshly-baked goods and never disappoint his customers. After over seven months he’s proud to say he’s grown fairly successful and even got himself a couple of regulars who all appreciate the effort he puts in all his cakes and cookies. He loves all these moments when a familiar face greets his from the door, already chatting about their day and pretending to ponder over their choice, when they all ask for their personal favorite in the end.

He doesn’t open the bakery until 9am and not many people wander around the streets until then so when he hears voices in front of his door and sees a couple of silhouettes passing by, he stops icing the raspberry- peach cupcakes and steps outside, curiously eyeing the strangers.

A moving-company’s truck is parked outside and two bulky men heave boxes and cabinets inside the building. When Kurt found the location, he was glad to discover it was on the ground floor of an apartment building, because someone would always notice if anyone broke in and hungry locators making their way to work and stopping by to grab a piece of cake for breakfast weren’t bad for business either.

“Yes, take these first and put them in the bedroom, please. Careful! There’s glass inside-“

A small man comes rushing towards one of the workers, his hands raised as if to prevent anything from breaking by his sheer will. He’s smiling, a striking contrast compared to two grim faces making their way up the stairs, even though he looks tired. No wonder- moving in at 6am can definitely be exhausting but this way, the man is probably trying to avoid people bumping into them on the street.

When Kurt takes a closer look, he sees the guy’s around his age and he’s certainly very cute with his ruffled curly hair and sparking eyes. He’s wearing striped sweater, grey slacks and boat shoes. The perfect word to describe him would be _endearing_.

Kurt doesn’t really register the fact that he’s staring until the guy looks his way and smiles. Kurt finds himself blushing and hurries inside to finish the cupcakes before starting working on croissants.

***

It’s become a routine by now.

9:28am sharp the door opens and Blaine steps out of the building, fiddling with the strap of his bag, a thermos with, what Kurt presumes is, coffee and rushes to catch a bus to whatever school he goes to. Precisely three seconds before that, Kurt rushes out of the bakery to water the flowers growing in pots outside the window. Blaine always looks up and they smile at each other, polite little greeting that makes Kurt’s cheeks turn impossibly red and his heart almost jumps out of his chest and follows Blaine whichever direction he’s going. He can never catch Blaine on the man’s way home because he doesn’t come back at any regular hours but a couple of times, when Kurt was gathering his stuff, the evening calmly setting its delicate glow over the city, he saw Blaine entering the building. He never stepped out to greet him though, afraid that might look like he’s desperately trying to talk to Blaine. Which is not what he’s doing. At all.

***

It’s been a really rough day and all Blaine wants to do is curl up in his bed and sleep.

His limbs are sour from the cruel dance routine they were working on today and it turned out he forgot about an essay that was due yesterday. A very important essay that’s supposed to make half of his final grade.

His whole body feels  heavy and spent as he keeps dragging his feet to his apartment building but before he can open the door, go upstairs and collapse onto his bed and preferably never get up, he casts a glance towards the _Porcelain Pastries_ sign and he changed his mind. Maybe a slice of chocolate cake will brighten up the rest of his day.

It’s a couple of minutes before the closing time so the bakery is almost empty now, save for an old couple sitting by the widow, enjoying a piece of, what looks like, an incredibly delicious blueberry cheesecake. Blaine makes his way to the counter and wills his heart to slow down but it just won’t listen, beating rapidly at the sight of the cute owner who Blaine keeps smiling at every morning. Blaine’s been intending on asking the guy out so many times now, on telling him how gorgeous he is, how his smile never leaves Blaine’s mind but something was always stopping him, usually his own silly fears. What is he says ‘no’? What if he’s taken? What if he thinks Blaine’s a creep and he’s only being polite?

The guy looks up and Blaine’s heart sinks because at first he looks absolutely terrified, his eyes widening and lips opening with a gasp. But then Blaine smiles shyly, deciding running away would be ridiculous, maybe he’ll just take a piece of his cake and go, and the guys smiles back and all the fears flee from Blaine’s mind. All thoughts leave Blaine’s mind at the sight of that smile, to be honest.

“Hi! What can I do for you?”

_Oh what can’t you do for me…_

“Hello. Uhm what does the chef recommend?”

The guys chuckles and turns to what’s left behind the glass display, missing the stupidly lovesick look on Blaine’s face.

“If you’d asked me in the morning I would have had more to offer you. From what’s left I’d go with the chocolate and orange cake. It’s sweet but the hint of orange balances the sweetness so you won’t feel like you’ve had enough after only one bite.”

“I’ll go with the chocolate and orange cake then.”

The guy cuts off a piece and places it neatly in a box. He looks up briefly and catches Blaine staring so he looks down again, a light blush on his cheeks now and an adorable smile playing on his lips.

“I’m Kurt, by the way.”

“My name’s Blaine. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

When Blaine reaches for his wallet, Kurt’s hand shots up from behind the counter, grabbing his hand and stopping him. Blaine feels like he’s going to melt under the light touch.

“It’s on the house.”

“What? Why?”

“Let’s say it’s for all these morning smiles.”

Kurt smiles at him and there’s this flirtatious glint in his blue eyes that makes Blaine instantly feel bolder. He leans slightly closer to Kurt over the counter and Blaine’s heart speeds up again when Kurt gazes down at his lips.

“Then it’d be only fair if you got some coffee with me to go with this delicious cake.”

“For the same reason?”

“For the same reason.”

The bakery’s all empty now and Kurt unties his apron, never taking his eyes off Blaine and grabs the keys.

“I guess I’m done for the day then. Lead the way.”

Blaine holds the door for Kurt which makes him huff out a laugh and they walk to the nearest café, down the street. They get their coffee to-go and decide to go for a walk. And if they walk just a little bit too closely or smile a little bit to brightly at each other, neither minds nor comments on it.


End file.
